


Magic Soup

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: The Howell Lester household is ill and Kath comes to the rescue
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	Magic Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watergator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/gifts).



> Happy birthday Emmy!! Hope it’s a good one :)

Kath bustles through the bitter London chill on her way to Sainsbury’s, on a mission to collect ingredients for her famous chicken soup and help the poor souls in the flat down the road. 

Of all the weekends she could have come to visit, it had to be the one where Phil’s entire house is ill. 

They’d tried to shoo her away over the phone before she had even left her house, but she’d told them some sniffles and a light fever wasn’t going to stop her from seeing her granddaughter. Especially since they’d not brought her up to the Isle in two months, thank you very much! 

She’d entered the house to find Dan looking like utter death, politely declining a hug and telling her once again to get out while she could to avoid whatever plague Alli had brought home from school. 

“Nonsense,” she scoffs and pats him on the back as she makes her way into the kitchen with the grocery bags. “I did raise two boys you know, I’ve got the immune system of a tank.”

There she finds a red nose Phil looking equally defeated as he bounces their sniffling four year old on his hip. “Hi mum.” He walks over to kiss her cheek. 

He was never one to worry about sick germs. When he was a boy, she knew she was destined to catch whatever he had; always needing extra attention and cuddles when he was feeling poorly.

Alli peers up front where her head has been resting on her father’s shoulder, brown curls a mess. She looks absolutely pitiful and it breaks her heart. She attempts a smile despite the tears running down her face. “Gran!” Her excitement causing a coughing fit. 

She rubs her granddaughter’s cheeks and gives her soft hellos while Dan comes to stand next to them.

“I think it’s time for the next dose of meds.” He looks over at Phil’s slightly green face. “For all of us.”

Alli and Phil both let out a simultaneous groan. She really is their child. Entirely too intelligent and quick witted for her age, eternally curious about everyone and everything, overtly kind and thoughtful just like her dads. Kath fell in love with that little girl the minute the adoption papers were signed. 

“Yeah Yeah, I know.” Dan takes Alli and puts her on the counter to give her the liquid medicine. “Daddy is the worst. God forbid I try to keep my family alive and snot free.”

Fatherhood did not simmer his flair for the dramatics. 

She takes her medicine well enough and immediately makes grabby hands for Dan to pick her up and hold her. Alli may actually be a more tactile child that Phil was, which is truly saying something.

Kath could watch this all day. She’ll never grow tired of seeing just how well both the boys took to fatherhood. How, despite hundreds of panicked phone calls in the middle of the night and second guessing almost every decision they’ve ever made concerning her, they really do have a knack for this. 

“Alright. You lot go and take a nap, and when you wake up you’ll have my magic soup. Guaranteed to cure any illness!” 

“No nap! I wanna play with you Gran.” Alli starts to fuss, but both boys are quick to console her. 

“Love, that medicine is going to make you sleepy anyway.” Dan rocks her back and forth. “Tell you what, Papa and I will read you a story in bed and you don’t have to sleep but we can try to rest, okay?’ 

Phil grabs her and starts to walk towards her bedroom as she mumbles about wanting the Winnie the Pooh book. 

Dan turns to Kath to whisper quiet enough for just the two of them to hear “She’ll be out cold in 15 minutes. Then we can catch up.” He gives her a tired smile. 

She pauses in front of the door to Alli’s room ten minutes later on the way to the bathroom. Dan and Phil are on either side of her, each holding one end of the book. Phil’s other hand is busy running his fingers through her hair as her little eyes struggle to stay open. 

They seem to have a specific voice for every character. Even with both of them sounding a bit more horse than usual, it’s still quite impressive. Dan does a Tigger impression that makes Alli giggle, and she sees Phil give his husband a lopsided smile that feels more intimate that it is. 

Half an hour passes and the soup is ready. The boys never did emerge from her room, and she assumes they might have indulged in a snooze as well.

Good, she thinks, they need it. 

They’ve always had trouble with spreading themselves too thin, doing too much, and giving up control. She’s honestly surprised they even let her cook without Dan micromanaging the size of the carrots, making sure they’re toddler approved, or Phil taking over seasoning because _“she’s really picky about flavors right now, mum.”_

Bless them. They’re annoying, but they mean well. 

Before she can even reach the door, she hears the sound of congested snores seemingly harmonizing with one another. She pushes it open to see the three of them still piled in the tiny bed, the boys with the majority of their legs dangling off the edge and Alli sandwiched between them. 

There are certain sights that will stay with her forever. This is one of them. 

Alli’s face is buried in Dan’s chest, her little body curled entirely into her dad with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Phil has somehow managed to reach across their daughter to sling his arm across Dan. His mouth is wide open with just a bit of drool flowing onto the dinosaur pillow case. 

She silently takes a picture. She’ll have to send it to them later. For now, she’ll let them rest. These moments are precious and the soup will keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/190088640941/magic-soup-g-1k-summary-the-howell-lester) :)


End file.
